Love and Dedication
by laurraann
Summary: Dimitri wants to start a family, but is Rose's love for Dimitri more than her dedication to Lissa for this one thing he wants? Or is it the same? Romitri.
1. Prologue

"Queen Vasilisa! Queen Vasilisa!" the frantic doctor yelled while knocking on Lissa's door. She sighed and got up from her chair to open the door.

"Yes doctor?" she said.

"A dhampir woman died while giving birth and now a new born doesn't have a mother" the doctor inquired.

It was rare for dhampir women to die while giving birth and when it did happen the doctor became scared and hectic like he didn't know what to do. She knew what to do because while she was living among humans she actually learned that it wasn't all that rare for a woman to die while giving birth. She was also told that women who had kids could feed new born babies that didn't have a mother that could feed them.

She sighed and started following the doctor, telling him that they need to find anyone who is willing to feed the new born and that she will find someone who would adopt and raise the child as their own.

She thought of Rose and Dimitri, but knew that Rose would say that she has to be there to protect her so that was out of the question. Lissa wanted to find a dhampir couple who wanted to have a kid to raise, but couldn't think of one from the top of her head. So, she went back to her room to sleep and think of a couple who could want a child.

* * *

Dimitri was listening to Rose's breathing while he was thinking on when and how he will tell her that he wanted to raise a child with her since they have been together for four years and married for one. He knew she will use _"I have to protect Lissa and you have to protect Christian"_ on him, but he was going to make sure she knew what he wanted and to see if she wanted it as well.

He was starting to get drowsy so he kissed Rose on the top of her head before he closed his eyes. But before he could fall asleep, he felt Rose stir and wake up.

"You're still up?" mumbled Rose, sounding very adorable.

"Yes, but let's go back to sleep." Dimitri said.

"Mm. What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later in the morning. Roza, go back to sleep." He told her.

She complied and did say another word. He waited to see her breathing even out before he let himself fall asleep. He knew for sure that he was going to tell her tomorrow and hope that she agreed with him.

* * *

**I know this is pretty short for a prologue, but I was told that it was good so the fic didn't start off with the first chapter. Also, this is pretty much my first fic that I actually tried to make a story and I'm not that much a writer and I'm trying to get good at it.. Lol, so any input would be really helpful and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Roza, we've been married a year now. Don't you think we could start a family?" asked Dimitri.

They have been talking about raising a child throughout the day ever since they woke up. Dimitri was going to keep being persistent until Rose actually told him what she was thinking. He could tell right away that she wasn't telling the whole truth and that's what he wanted from her.

"How could we? I have to protect Lissa and you have to protect Christian." stated Rose halfheartedly.

As much as she wanted to have a child and raise it, she knew they couldn't because they were guardians protecting two important Moroi. Rose knew how important being a guardian was to both her and Dimitri, but also knew that he wanted to raise a child with her and she realized she wanted a child with him. But she didn't want to ship off their child like her mom did with her. She wanted to be a good mother and raise the child to be a great guardian like Dimitri.

"I'm sure Lissa wouldn't mind. I'm pretty sure she would love to be the godmother of the child."

"But that would take time away from being able to protect Lissa!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't we go ask her and see what she says?" Dimitri questioned.

Being a little annoyed, she simply pouted and said, "I don't need her permission!"

* * *

Lissa was a little surprised to find both Dimitri and Rose at her little chamber on their little break. She wondered what they wanted. They never come together unless they needed, or if Rose needed her permission to do something.

Dimitri spoke first. "Rose seems to need your permission on something, _again_."

A little smirk spread over Lissa's face when she asked, "Is Rose going to ask me this _time_ or do you have too?"

"Oh no, Rose is going to be the one asking this time." Dimitri said while his own smirk appeared. It seems that Lissa and Dimitri like to make it funny when Rose needs permission to do something that makes her take time off from guarding Lissa.

Still being a little annoyed, Rose crossed her arms and asked, "Why do you guys talk like I'm not here?"

And all the while, they just laughed like they had this as a little joke for a long time. Still laughing, Lissa blew out a long breath and said, "What do you need to ask me Rose?"

Rose didn't understand why she was getting nervous asking Lissa about wanting to have a kid. She is usually straight forward with her about everything and anything. _I might as well get it over with, _she told herself. "Um, well. I…we wanted to start a family and I need to know if it's…" Rose didn't get to finish what she was saying because Lissa started squealing.

"Of course you can have a kid!" she basically screamed. "This is perfect! You guys could adopt a new born dhampir."

"What happened to the kid's parents?" Rose and Dimitri asked at the same time.

Lissa's excited expression quickly changed to a sad one. "The mother died giving birth and the father turned Strigoi." She replied, but didn't go into detail.

Dimitri's face was full of sadness while Rose's face was filled with both sadness and a determination. It's like she automatically knew that she wanted to adopt and raise this dhampir.

Finally, Rose spoke up and asked, "Can we go see the new born and adopt her or him, _please_?"

Lissa was so shocked at how desperate Rose sounded when she said please so it took her a while to answer. "Him… And yes, let's go to the infirmary."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I really liked the idea of Romitri adopting a dhampir kid in the future, so I thought why not? Plus, in my mind they got married three years later after they got to be together. Anyway, I hope you liked it :) Hopefully I start to think of something soon for the next chapter because I do want to keep this going. Lol, but um, any input/reviews are really appreciated and helpful.**

**These are not my characters, all credits go to Richelle Mead.**


End file.
